Watching my brother
by Mettlei
Summary: Sasuke accidentally gets to see something that leaves him numb, stupefied and ...hard. Yaoi. Kisame/Itachi with Sasuke as the voyeur.


_Warnings: Graphic Yaoi. Voyeurism. It's dirty and detailed and Sasuke is finding Itachi hot...you are warned._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is fanfiction._

_An: this is Kisame/Itachi with Sasuke as the voyeur._

_Watching my brother._

Sasuke pouted as Itachi pushed him back with a blank expression explaining that they could not spend the rest of the evening together because the older Uchiha had a lot of work to do. It was always like that and even though Sasuke was sixteen and had friends of his own he missed his brother.

He wouldn't admit it though because Itachi was a jerk... cold, arrogant, emotionless jerk always right about everything, always telling him what to do and just superior to everyone, giving off a belittling aura. It annoyed Sasuke and sometimes it made him want to rebel, maybe even punch Itachi just to see what would happen.

He would probably get punched in return and then would spend at least two hours listening to his older brother lecturing him about proper behaviour and respect for older brothers.

But at the same time he couldn't help but admire his older brother. The composed and neat way in which Itachi carried himself and did everything was like an example for him and he still hoped that someday he would sport the same confidence as his brother.

"Itachi c'mon, just one movie!"

Itachi turned to him then, the pale face giving away just the slightest hint of annoyance.

"No, I am busy...and I thought you said you're going to stay at Naruto's tonight?! What happened to that?"

Sasuke looked down, feeling sad but not willing to show it. "Never mind, I will go and see Naruto then, I just hoped...never mind."

Itachi clicked his tongue but as Sasuke looked up to his idol he saw the usually sharp features soften. "Listen, today I really can't." Itachi said in a calm tone but Sasuke narrowed his eyes, did Itachi really just blush faintly...that could _not_ be. "But tomorrow evening I'm all yours, okay? So today go and have fun with Naruto and when you come back tomorrow there will be pancakes waiting."

Sasuke forgot everything about pouting and wrapped his thin arms around his brother trying to squash him dead to show how much love he harboured for his sibling.

"Okay okay... off you go." Itachi urged after a short while and then Sasuke watched Itachi disappear in his bedroom seemingly in a rush, well maybe Itachi really had a lot of work to do. Shrugging it off Sasuke went for his own room to get dressed before he went off to Naruto's place.

...

It was midnight and Sasuke was seething, he was absolutely livid. He had a fight with Naruto and the silliest thing was that he didn't remember about what it was but he had gotten so angry that it resulted in flying fists and insane insults. In the end he left Naruto's apartment and headed home, trying to ignore the fact that streets were dangerous during this time and Itachi will probably never shut up about this.

But the damn Naruto just didn't leave him a choice, he could barely stand the blonde when that got one of his hyper irritating moods and he did not know what kind of insanity made him like the blonde at the same time. Sasuke also knew that tomorrow Naruto will act like nothing happened and Sasuke would do the same at some point. Really, it wasn't the first time they fought and Sasuke was sure there would be many others.

But this time he was still fuming so as usual when such things happened he wanted to share his fury with his older brother, that's why he was so glad to see Itachi's room window shining yellow, Itachi was still up probably buried in a pile of papers with the face in the lap top screen, eyes reddish from exhaustion and hair messed because of the habit Itachi had to run his fingers through the black tresses every now and then.

Sasuke had learned to be quiet around the house, Itachi was always working and demanded peace and quiet, it was the least Sasuke could do for his brother who schooled him and gave him everything he could ever need after their parents passed away.

He would just peek in Itachi's room and if Itachi will look very busy he won't bother, because that would put to risk tomorrow's deal and he didn't want that.

Wrapping his thin pale fingers around the handle of Itachi's room he opened the door just a tiniest bit to sneak a peek at the desk. When he heard the rough voice it was too late and even though he knew something was not as it should be because the voice did not belong to his brother and even more, Itachi was not at his desk.

With wide eyes Sasuke scanned the brightly lit room, putting both his hands over his gapping mouth when he found his brother's form on the double sized bed with the black sheets.

He had seen the big man before, Itachi had told him they worked together, with Kisame being under Itachi in the company but Itachi also mentioned Kisame being a bit of a friend.

Itachi _had not ever_ mentioned anything about _this_.

Sasuke wasn't breathing, he was paralyzed and shocked because there was his arrogant brother on all fours moaning as Kisame used the oversized hands to mould Itachi's naked ass.

Sasuke felt heat rush to his face, scorching blazing heat... he had seen his brother stark naked countless times and had wished to sooner reach Itachi's maturity physically feeling jealous about the perfect body his brother possessed. Lean but with defined muscles all covered by silky pale skin.

But Sasuke was overlooking that, his black eyes glued on the dark man having his way with his beloved older brother.

Sasuke _could not_ believe his eyes. He wanted to poke them out with his own fingers but he couldn't stop watching as Itachi's long hair was fisted by Kisame's fingers and Itachi was pulled back, Sasuke got to watch them both from a side which gave him the perfect chance to see half of his brother's face.

Itachi was panting, the cheeks red and the eyes lidded, Sasuke bit his knuckles with force noticing the pinkish cock hanging rigidly between Itachi's legs...and the moans.

Sasuke had no doubt that Itachi loved everything the man did. It was..._unbelievable_ because as Sasuke was rooted to the ground unable to move an inch he witnessed Kisame slapping his brothers pale ass with force and all Itachi did was arch and push the backside back like a needy slut.

Sasuke didn't know much about sex, he had explored himself well enough, he knew what felt good and how good he could make himself feel but he had never even thought about two men doing this kind of thing. He had heard enough to know about such things but he hadn't really _thought_ of it.

"Itachi, it has been a while. Your little ass is hornier than usual, eh?"

"Yes...Kisame c'mon."

Sasuke's eyes threatened to pop out of his skull and he felt heat rush all over his face as the big man chuckled low and dark leaning down behind his bending brother and parting his ass cheeks, a long pink tongue coming out of Kisame's mouth to slide down Itachi's ass crack.

Sasuke had a clear look on the pink muscle sliding and nibbling on the wrinkled little opening, the tongue pushed on the centre and Sasuke felt like he would faint as Itachi groaned and shamelessly bucked back unto the man's face.

"Kisame...stop teasing, it's been ages..._Kisameee_!"

Sasuke assumed Kisame liked teasing Itachi because the tongue kept pushing at the now wet entrance and to Sasuke it looked like the big man was actually enjoying what he was doing to the boot, moulding Itachi's ass cheeks till they turned reddish, parting them and pushing the face deep in between, devouring Itachi and obviously making him crazy as Itachi squirmed and growled and to Sasuke's horror his beautiful older brother was actually drooling down his chin and crying.

Those tears must have been of desperation, Sasuke swallowed hard seeing his brother so anxious for something, it was definitely the first time he saw this kind of need coming from Itachi.

He always put Itachi on a pedestal in his thoughts... Itachi was his damn God. Now Sasuke was horrified to his core and he was _jealous_ because in some twisted deranged way he realised that with that big man abusing his brother right now, Itachi was honest and Kisame must have mean a lot to Itachi if that one was opening up like this. So yes, Sasuke was jealous, very much so.

Sasuke wasn't surprised anymore when Kisame finally retreated from Itachi enough to turn him around, hand going to the black hair again fisting them and pushing Itachi down.

Sasuke bit on his lower lip feeling very dirty and guilty for watching and being unable to pray his eyes off of the sight of his older brother starting to lap the tongue over Kisame's cock. Sasuke's black eyes widened as he took in the actual length of the man's erection. It was...well huge, but his brother was eating away at it as if it was a candy.

The slurping sounds his brother's mouth created on the rigid cock made Sasuke die inside and he kept dying little by little as Itachi made those slutty sounds opening his mouth wide, taking the man's cock deep with the lips stretching around.

Then Kisame growled and Sasuke felt the heat previously centred on his face flow for his crotch, he was terrified but he couldn't do anything about it, the man was actually pulling and pushing Itachi's head roughly and with force, the hips surging forward each time, defiling Itachi's mouth...and Itachi was moaning on the hot flesh with the eyes closed before they opened barely and Itachi was looking up at the man _letting_ the rough hand abuse him further by keeping him down while Kisame was groaning and growling fucking Itachi's face with jerky harsh thrusts.

It was about time Sasuke left, he already doubted he would be able to look into his brother's eyes after this, especially because he was sporting an erection while watching his brother getting degraded.

The fact that Itachi seemed to enjoy it so much was what left Sasuke numb, this was a whole other Itachi. And somehow Sasuke found this submissive Itachi...very hot.

"Damn Itachi... you keep getting better at sucking my cock. Look at me and tell how much you like it."

Itachi's black eyes looked up without hesitance and with the big cock still filling his mouth Itachi mumbled words that Sasuke could not understand but he was pretty damn sure they were all praises for the man's huge cock.

Itachi was pulled back slightly and Sasuke squirmed and fidgeted observing his brothers pink tongue licking away the combination of drool and pre-cum that kept flowing from Kisame's cock. How could his brother swallow down something that huge, he had no clue but Itachi really looked like he wanted more, keeping the mouth open and sticking the tongue out as the man smirked down at the Uchiha and kept him away by his hair.

Suddenly Itachi was pulled and pushed roughly with Kisame getting behind, bending Itachi's lean body forward and pushing the red face into the fluffy pillow.

"Now Itachi, time to let go."

Sasuke didn't understand what had to be let go but when the man harshly pressed the cock inside his brother and Itachi screamed and then kept screaming as Kisame thrust and pulled Itachi's ass more on his erection Sasuke realised what the man had meant.

Itachi sounded like he really did let go, lost control.

Sasuke heard his brother whimper in the pillow, sob and scream and wail and groan as Kisame kept slamming the hard flesh inside his brother's ass. Relentlessly Kisame pounded Itachi's behind with a rough hand clasping Itachi's hip the other still entwined in the black hair keeping him down.

Sasuke breathing hard observed Kisame leaning more forward and placing both hands on Itachi's hips, grinning when Itachi pushed himself up on his hands.

Sasuke's ears were ringing with Itachi's loud cries and mewls as Kisame roughly worked at the pale behind, the big man must have been doing everything right for Itachi to make those loud sounds...Sasuke was gasping and he was sure little sounds were coming from him too as he gripped the front of his jeans, but those two would never hear him.

They were too into it, Kisame was growling and Itachi once more was drooling down his chin, the eyes squeezed shut as the perfect body rocked with each hard movement behind him.

"Fuck...Kisame, harder. Fuck me harder."

Kisame did and Sasuke's ears now filled with the sounds of sweaty hot naked skin slapping together and the sinful noises of that huge cock fucking his brother without mercy, sliding in and out with a wet shine and squishy sounds.

Thanks to the bright light Sasuke could see everything, he felt like a pervert and like he will burn in hell for this, for actually finding it hot to see his brother being fucked like this, for getting aroused and painfully hard seeing the big cock slide in and out, stretching the pink opening and loosening it till Kisame was banging inside like a madman and Itachi screamed till his voice cracked...then Itachi resorted to mewling.

It was too much, Sasuke felt his boxers getting wet, his pre-cum seeping out, he wanted them to stop... no for them to _finish_ so he could run off to his room and squeeze his fingers around his stiff problem, he would milk himself stupid tonight, his brother had turned him _gay_.

For all hundred percent.

How else he could explain the fact that he was still watching even when Kisame got downright brutal with his brother pulling on the bruised hips hard and with force pulling Itachi on the massive length whenever Kisame's hips snapped forward and how else Sasuke could explain the twitch in his groin whenever his usually cold brother let out a keening sound and wriggled his ass on the stiff rod fucking him.

Itachi's hand reached for the angry red cock dangling between the pale legs.

"Don't touch it!" Kisame growled spanking Itachi's ass hard it made Itachi whimper and groan in disapproval but all the same the hand retreated and gripped the sheets with vengeance. Kisame's hands slid to Itachi's inner thighs pulling the pale legs wider apart and leaning over Itachi's back.

Sasuke's eyes were half lidded now as he got an eyeful of Itachi's ecstatic face as Kisame started to roughly bite and suck on Itachi's pale shoulders and neck.

His brother obviously had a biting fetish, Itachi's mouth parted in a scream and white creamy seed spurted on the black sheets without Kisame touching the needy cock, Itachi sobbed and writhed under the big man as that kept thrusting till a loud growl was heard and Sasuke's eyes went wide once more at the sinful sight of the sperm coming out of his brother sliding down the thighs, over the smooth balls.

When Kisame pulled out of Itachi's abused hole more of the sinful liquid rushed out and Sasuke was sure he made another sound deep in his throat, thankfully Kisame was still breathing hard and loud and Itachi seemed too content to care or hear anything.

Itachi shifted, laying on his back, wincing when he accidentally put his hand on his stomach where the proof of his pleasure was, he wiped the hand over the sheets offhandedly.

"Fuck... I really missed that." Itachi mumbled still breathing hard, slim fingers mindlessly mussing with Kisame's short hair.

Kisame gave a little peck on Itachi's nose. "Then let's meet more often... once in a month is obviously not enough. Not for you and not for me."

"I know..." Itachi breathed sounding tired and already half lulled into sleep. "But Sasuke has this movie thing with that Naruto kid... once a month."

Hearing the last bit Sasuke slowly and quietly retreated tip toeing to his room. He would be quiet like a mouse tonight and he would surprise Itachi in the morning with pancakes and then he will announce that Naruto is a great guy and he will stay over at Naruto's place more often...

Yes.

Because Itachi deserved it, deserved for him to be a little understanding after all the childish tantrums he threw at Itachi over the last months for not spending enough time with him. Because no matter how hard Sasuke sometimes missed Itachi he realised how hard it would be if he could meet his brother only once in a month... happiness once in a month was too rare and Sasuke had seen Itachi's face after Kisame was finished...Itachi was happy and he wanted Itachi to be happy more often.

_An: thank you for reading, please review._


End file.
